


Savior

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Hint of Jeffrey Hunter/David Ward, Reunion, Usage of Head-Canon(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: Jeff is on the brink of death when a savior appears on the horizon.





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I posted on our Discord a while ago. I looked at it one more time and decided to post the edited and improved version here. Hope you will like it.

Jeff escapes the city of Ophir with only the gear he had on him at that time. He knew he needs to disappear from the city as soon as possible if he wants to survive. Every minute he lingers can cost him his life.

So he ran.

He doesn't even know where he's going, he just knew he needs to escape from Viktor's claws as far as humanly possible.

He is walking thru the wide valley for days now. It must be weeks since he escaped Ophir by now. He lost most of his anti-mancer gear and he is wearing only the black thin cloth that is normally hidden under his heavy armour. The only thing he still holding in his weak and sun-burned hands is his nail gun. He is so weak he fears he will drop it.

The last meal he had was the breakfast in the day when everything went to hell. Even if it was a simple army meal he would kill for it now.

The Sun is high on the sky, but Jeff doesn’t even try to hide in the what little shadow is around him. His skin is already pretty burned. His skin is one big blister.

Suddenly, he sees a dark dot in the distance and the dot is coming his way. Jeff doesn't know if he should run and hide or wave at whatever it is and hope it will help him. Waiting won and he sits in the middle of the valley, too weak to run or fight. He isn’t even sure if what he sees isn’t just a fata-morgana. With his luck, it will be a mole ready to kill and eat him.

The silhouette is getting closer. It’s an ostrich rider.

“Shit, what are you doing here, man? You look like you will die any minute now,” the rider says as he kneels beside him. His voice is muffled by something.

The man gently takes his hand and lifts him to sit properly. The rider starts looking at his wounds and his general state.

When he finally looks at Jeff's face, he almost shouts with a surprise, “Oh, double shit! _Jeff?_ Is it…? **SHIT!** ”

Jeff is on the brink of fainting when he feels water on his face. That wakes him up a bit and he looks at his saviour. Now he can see why is his voice muffled. It’s because the fabric which covers his whole face and he has dark glasses, too.

“C’mon, Jeff. Don’t die on me now when I finally found you. _Please._ ”

Jeff is still silence, his throat dry as all the sand around him. But he is somehow recognizing the voice and when the rider takes him into his arms more he can’t help himself not to think about a young soldier with similar broad shoulders and firm grip.

Before he can do or say anything he finally faints with all the exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.


End file.
